


nine lives

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Nine Lives, adrienette - Freeform, but what if, louis - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which chat noir discovers that he has nine lives.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	nine lives

THEY ARE FOURTEEN WHEN the first is spent.

“ _ Chat _ !” she cries, voice full of despair. There is no answer.

She turns towards the akuma.

“ _ You did this. _ ”

She can only cry when his heart beats again.

The next night, she notices something is off with him during patrol.

“What’s wrong?” she questions when he clutches his chest.

He swallows. “Nothing.”

The second time is two years later at the ripe age of sixteen.

This time, there are no tears, as she knows he will be okay. (Right?)

Still, she hugs him tight when his green eyes light up once again.

She pretends that she doesn’t see him wince as she presses against him.

  
  
  


When they are seventeen, luck is not on their side.

He is struck thrice in the span of eight months.

Each time, the akuma is defeated faster.

“Five times,” she breathes when he comes back. 

He smirks tiredly. “Ever heard, M’Lady? Cats have nine lives.”

His voice sounds breathless.

  
  


Twenty is the next time it happens. 

But twenty is different.

Twenty is when they know each other, with and without the mask.

Twenty is when they are in  _ love. _

That night, Marinette faces away from him in bed. She cries. He pulls her close.

“Princess, I still have three more lives,” he mutters hoarsely.

That only makes her cry harder.

  
  


Twenty-two. They are twenty-two and engaged.

They are more experienced, but so is Hawkmoth.

She charges at the victim. 

She looks the other way when he is back.

They are married.

Twenty-four is when the eighth occurs.

She does not hold back her tears.

The press surges forwards, bothersome and full of questions. 

He holds her against his chest.

He doesn’t realise, but that forces her to listen to his battering heart.

His  _ fading _ heart.

She avoids his gaze.

It is her fault. There is life in her.

The ninth time.

His name is Louis.

He jumps in front of her when the projectile is sent.

She finishes the battle. Barely.

The ladybugs clear, and she expects him to be up, beaming.

Instead she finds his green eyes fading.

“No,” she whispers. A tear. 

“Well, M’Lady,” he murmurs, “I guess it is true when they say that cats only have nine lives.”

And with one last  _ I love you, _

he fades.

The press and paparazzi are silent compared to her screams.

  
  


The next day, Louis arrives.

He looks just like his father.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHAHA THIS IS SO BAD BUt uh well I wrote this a couple of years ago so it's really bad (like SUPER bad please don't judge my writing based on this hahaha) but I felt like posting something so yeah. it's kind of written in a similar style to hiddeneye's "oh my sweet ladybug". 
> 
> I want to publish an actual work of writing but I haven't been able to sit down and write one. maybe later this week? if finals aren't too much?


End file.
